The problem of positioning a Christmas tree within a Christmas tree stand is well known. First, utilizing a one piece stands, it is difficult, particularly for one person, to insert a tree into the stand and then secure the tree while it is in an erect position. Depending upon the size of the tree, it usually takes more than one person to lift the tree into the stand, to hold the tree upright, and to secure the tree within the stand. Further, once the tree is secured within the stand, it is difficult to adjust the tree so that it stands straight. Typically, the person straightening the tree has to adjust the tree by manipulating a mechanism on the stand. In order to do this, the person must be bent over in the vicinity of the stand. In this position, it is difficult to see whether the tree is straight. Therefore, to position the tree, the tree must first be adjusted and then viewed to see whether it is straight. Alternatively, another person has to tell the person straightening the tree whether the tree is straight.
A variety of tree stands were developed in an attempt to overcome these difficulties with one piece stands. For example, some two piece stands were developed which permit a first piece of the stand to be secured to the trunk of the tree while the tree is lying on its side. After the first piece has been secured to the trunk of the tree, the tree and the first piece of the stand may be inserted into a second piece of the stand. Further, other stands permit a single person to adjust the tree without having to bend over in the vicinity of the stand.
However, problems still exist with present day Christmas tree stands. The mechanisms which are used to secure the tree within the stand are not always sturdy enough. In addition, the mechanisms which are used to adjust the tree are not always easy to use.